


Just Two Barbies Doing Barbie Tingz

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Brooke and Plastique haven't seen each other in months due to touring, but what happens when they finally hang out and all their secrets are revealed?
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Plastique Tiara
Kudos: 9





	Just Two Barbies Doing Barbie Tingz

Brooke and Plastique had been so busy doing different things since their season of RuPaul’s Drag Race ended that they’d barely seen each other in months. They had grown close during the season, so it was hard on them, but it was especially hard on Plastique. Plastique had been spending her time touring while Brooke was getting ready to take her place on the panel of Canada’s Drag Race.

“Mom, we need to hang out soon,” Plastique said in a late night phone call to Brooke. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I know, sweetie,” Brooke sighed sadly. “We’ll figure something out. Now that your tour is finally over, we should have some time.”

“I’m so glad to be home, honestly,” Plastique laughed. “I finally get to see more than the same few people I’ve been around every day for the last eight months.”

“Has it really been that long?” Brooke asked.

“Not in eight months in a row,” Plastique shrugged, momentarily forgetting Brooke couldn’t see her. “But yeah.”

“Damn,” Brooke sighed. “Well, I’ll text you later and let you know when I’m free, okay? I’ve gotta go now and get ready for bed.”

“Alright, mama,” Plastique sat down on the edge of her bed. “Just let me know something when you get a chance. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Brooke said softly before ending the call.

Plastique lay back on the bed. She had so many things to say to Brooke once they finally saw each other again, so she had a million thoughts running through her head. She wondered if she’d ever be able to sleep again until the moment came when she could spill it all.

~~~

Days passed without Plastique hearing anything from Brooke. Just as she was about to give up on seeing her, there was a knock at her front door. She was confused since she wasn’t expecting anyone, but she went to see who it was anyhow. Plastique opened the door and gasped in surprise when she saw none other than Brooke Lynn Hytes standing in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” Plastique asked, smiling brightly. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

Brooke shrugged, a confident smile on her face. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Why did you stop texting for three days?” Plastique stepped aside to allow her to come inside. “It doesn’t take _that_ long to get here.”

“I didn’t know if I’d be able to keep my visit a secret,” Brooke laughed as she made her way into the living room. “I was just so excited to finally get to see you after all this time.”

Plastique followed her over to the couch and they sat down beside each other. “I’m still a bit in shock that you’re even here right now. I’m not dreaming, am I?”

“No,” Brooke chuckled loudly. “I am not a figment of your imagination.”

After a while, the shock started to wear off, and Plastique began to remember all of the things she’d been wanting to say to Brooke. However, she was terribly nervous and didn’t know if she’d ever be able to get the words out.

“I’ll be right back,” Plastique announced, standing up. “I’m gonna go into the kitchen and grab some drinks for us.”

Before Brooke had time to respond, Plastique sped off into the kitchen. She was nervous because she was afraid of what Brooke’s response would be, but she also really wanted to get some things off of her chest. She didn’t have a plan when she escaped to the kitchen, but it gave her a second to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. Plastique’s thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of two arms around her waist.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Brooke asked softly. The feeling of Brooke’s warm breath on her neck made Plastique shiver.

“I-I, um…” Plastique couldn’t get any words out. Her brain was running a mile a minute.

"Is this okay?" Brooke asked.

Plastique took a deep breath. "Y-yes."

Brooke leaned down and started kissing Plastique's neck. Plastique closed her eyes and pressed leaned back into Brooke's embrace. Brooke turned her around and their eyes met.

"Brooke…" Plastique said. She could see the burning lust in her friend's eyes.

"I had a little bit of a side interest in you when we were filming," Brooke admitted, not breaking eye contact. "I hadn't had a chance to tell you since Jose- uh, Vanessa and I broke up. You've been touring for months. I've been waiting so long to tell you how I feel."

"So have I," Plastique said with a smile. "That's why I wanted to hang out so bad. I wanted to tell you in person."

Brooke pressed her lips against Plastique's, her hands roaming the smaller queen's body. Plastique wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck.

"If we do this," Brooke whispered against Plastique's lips. "You can't say anything. Not yet, anyway. People are still upset that I broke up with Vanessa."

"Deal," Plastique responded without hesitation. Brooke picked her up and carried her off to bed, not wanting to waste any time.

Brooke lay Plastique down on the bed and climbed on top of her. They kissed and their lips moved roughly against each other, both of them out of patience after months of waiting for what was about to happen. Brooke paused just long enough to pull her shirt over her head and toss it on the floor. She ran her hands underneath Plastique’s shirt and Plastique sat up, allowing Brooke to remove her shirt. Brooke kissed Plastique’s neck and down her body until she reached the top of her pants.

"Are you ready?" Brooke asked. Plastique simply nodded.

Brooke quickly undid Plastique's pants and pulled them off along with her underwear. Then, she did the same with her own. Brooke positioned herself between Plastique's legs and leaned down. She took Plastique's dick in her hands and lowered her mouth around it. Plastique let out a small moan at the feeling of Brooke's warm mouth around her. Brooke bobbed her head up and down slowly, making the smaller queen squirm a little at the torture of it.

Brooke pulled away and sat up. "Do you need to be prepped first, baby?"

"No," Plastique shook her head. "I've had a lot of lonely nights alone, if you know what I'm saying."

Brooke laughed and leaned down over Plastique, placing a quick kiss on her lips before sitting back up. She positioned her dick at Plastique's entrance.

"Wait," Plastique gently put her hand on Brooke's chest. "Don't you want a condom?"

"If that would make you feel more comfortable, love," Brooke smiled.

Plastique leaned over and opened her nightstand drawer. She grabbed a condom and tossed it to Brooke, who quickly rolled it on. Brooke pushed into Plastique slowly, giving her time to adjust. She leaned over and kissed Plastique roughly as she started thrusting into her. The pace was slow at first, but soon Brooke was thrusting so hard Plastique was afraid if she hit her head on the headboard she’d get a concussion. Plastique was moaning so loud she was practically screaming.

“Fuck,” Plastique breathed out. “I’m so close, baby.”

Brooke leaned down against Plastique’s ear. “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

Brooke reached her hand down and stroked Plastique's dick, making her shoot hot cum on their stomachs a few seconds later. Brooke was close behind, grunting loudly as she came. Brooke pulled out and threw away the soiled condom before laying down beside Plastique. Brooke put her arms around Plastique and rested her chin on the top of the smaller queen's head. They lay there in silence until they fell asleep.

~~~

"I feel like you're keeping secrets," Plastique's best friend Ariel Versace said a month later.

Plastique layered. "No, I'm not."

"I think you are," Ariel sighed dramatically. "Did you sleep with someone or something?"

"Maybe," Plastique shrugged.

"Oh my god," Ariel exclaimed. "Who?!"

"I'm not supposed to say," Plastique blushed furiously. "I promised."

"But I'm your best friend!" Ariel whined.

"Fine," Plastique laughed. "But you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Swearisha Sparks," Ariel placed one hand over her heart and held up the other.

"Okay," Plastique took a deep breath. "It was Brooke."

"As in Brooke Lynn Hytes?!" Ariel asked, shocked.

"Yes," Plastique said quietly. "Don't say anything, especially to Vanjie. She would kill me. Brooke might too if she finds out I told you."

"Fine, I won't," Ariel said. "So, are you guys like, a thing?"

"No," Plastique sighed. "I haven't heard from her since and it's been a month."

"That's rough," Ariel patted her on the back.

"It's whatever," Plastique shrugged. "I'm about to go on tour anyway, so I'll just focus on that."

"Sounds like a plan," Ariel smiled.


End file.
